The 156th Hunger Games
by misunderstoodninjaluvr
Summary: submit your character! yes this has been done before but there just don't seem to be enough out there. there will be drama, betrayal, alliances and love interests. and may the odds be ever in your favor! ***OPEN***SUBMIT YOUR TRIBUTE!****
1. Chapter 1

Please submit your own character and if I like them then I will use your character! **_DISTRICTS 1, 7 AND 9 HAVE BEEN COMPLETED!_**

would anyone mind sending in a tribute below the age of 13? Also, more guys are needed for this! please, if you have already submitted a character you can submit another if you want!

Just to let you know, the female District 11 tribute has already been chosen. I'm going to use the character I created. Here is some of her information. I don't want to give away to much about her yet.

* * *

Name: Reena Zeter (nickname Zero)

District:11

Age: unknown (assumed that she is around the age of 14)

Sex: Female

* * *

Here is your form! I hope that you put as much effort and detail into your character as possible.

TRIBUTE FORM

Name:

District:

Age:

Sex:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family and friends:

Background:

Weapon of choice:

Chosen or volunteered:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Token:

Want a love interest? Answer yes or no

**AS OF NOW THIS IS HOW THE DISTRICTS STAND**

**1- M: Shiner Bluebird (aka Blue age-17) F: Clara Knox (age-15)**

**2- M: Mason (age-14) F: Gioiella Rockford (age-15)  
**

**3- M: Dakhel ? F: Nera Blackwater (age-16)**

**4- M: ? F: Neriani (age-17)**

**5- M: ? F: Alicea (age-13)**

**6-M: ? F: Athea di Mae (age-15)**

**7- M: Matteo Fluch (age-15) F: Jenna (Jen) Perry (age-15)**

**8- M: ? F: Rickett Manchester (age-15)**

**9- M: Dingo Nike (pronounced like the show brand)(age-18) F: Artima Laine (age-13)**

**10- M: Bueyes Zack (Bueyes means oxen in spanish) (age-16) F: Braire Gates (age-16)**

**11- M: ? F: Reena Zeter (aka Zero)(age-unknown)**

**12- M: Reece Ludo (age-10) F: ?**

**Remember:**

District 1- Luxury Goods

District 2- Stone quarries/Capitol's stronghold

District 3- Manufacturing and technology

District 4- Fishing

District 5- Medicine*

District 6- Water purification *

District 7- Lumber

District 8- Textiles

District 9- Weaponry*

District 10- Livestock

District 11- Agriculture

District 12- Coal Mining

The districts with the little stars shown are ones that were not given specific titles in the books.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Katniss Mellark. I lived through the Hunger Games twice. I lived through the civil war of Panem. I lost a lot. I gained little. I should have died, but that isn't the point.

I was known as the girl on fire. I was known as the Mockingjay. Now, I'm known as wife and mother. It's odd, really, that I chose this path. But life with Peeta is a life that makes me happy; he helps me survive.

It has been many years since the war ended. I lost Prim. I lost Cinna. I lost my relationship with Gale. But I shouldn't think about those things, Peeta says that I should try and be positive.

Right around the time I was about to have my son, I receive an old tattered book. I find it one day on my doorstep in a smooth brown package tied with string. I call Peeta because I can't bend down that far. He comes out and picks up the box for me. Once it is set on the table inside and the smooth paper is removed, I see the book. It has the initials H.G. on the cover. I flip it open and a letter is sitting on the front page. It says:

_I knew you were the only one who could possibly understand this story. Your husband will understand it, too. One day, your children will understand it as well, after you have told them your story. I am old and withered. As I write this letter to you, my Mockingjay, and to you, her husband, I find it difficult to simply set my pen to this paper. But I must. In this book you will find the tale of the 156th__ Hunger Games. It is made up of all the personal diaries of the tributes, as well as letters and newspaper clippings from the time. You may be wondering how I got all this information, but it isn't important. What is important is that their story is told next to yours. For this Hunger Games brought Panem close to war. Share this story, Katniss. Keep these memories preserved, Peeta. For the sake of those who were sacrificed for entertainment, read their story. _

I glance up at Peeta to see him clutching at the back of a chair. I know to wait until he is through. It may have been the mention of preserving memories that made him lose control for a bit. Every time he did this, I always wanted to reach out for him. He came back to me in ways none of the doctors predicted. I hope that someday he will be all the way here.

When he is back, he says, "We have to read it."

I try to be soft when I say, "Can you handle it?"

He nods his head furiously. "I need to know what happened." I slip my hand over his and squeeze. I hated to see him so distraught.

He sat down in his chair, his hand wrapped around mine, and starts to read.


	3. Chapter 3

DISTRICT 1

Shiner Bluebird (Blue)

They handed out journals to each one of us tributes, I guess. It's not like I would know anything about being a participant in the Hunger Games. So, I guess they give the tributes journals so they can take them and publish them for the Capitol's entertainment. Sorry, I guess I'm just feeling a bit cynical right now. Should I start out by saying, "Dear, Diary"? Sorry, there I go again, being cynical.

I don't know much about violence. Really, I have never felt the desire to kill. It's just not in my nature, I guess. Maybe a big reason for it is because my father is so into that sort of thing. I would love to be anything but like him. You know he was a victor? The worst representation of the bunch of victors, if you were to ask me. He feels no remorse for the lives he took. I wish he did.

Should I talk about what happened? How I was forced by my own father onto the stage to become a tribute? Yeah, that's how it happened. It had been a normal day for the most part. My murder obsessed brothers played, "Kill that Tribute!" for most of the day. Didn't I say murder obsessed? Then we had the Reaping. I didn't expect what my dad did to me. I mean, I knew he had always wanted me to be one of the many tributes, but I guess he finally snapped. I guess having one son already killed in the Games wasn't enough for him. Yeah, my youngest brother had been killed in the Games a few years back. It was gruesome. The girl that killed him had torn off his arms first, then proceeded with cutting him until he bled to death. He was only 12 years old.

You could say I'm angry. I don't usually get angry though. It's just not one of my traits. I like to keep a level head. I try to keep myself as far away from anything that is my father. Trust me, my father is anger.

After I had "volunteered," my family came in. My brothers were jealous. Each one glared at me from behind our mother. My mom, she had been such a lovely woman once. I could still see it in her face, the fact that she had once been beautiful. That sort of thing can't really leave you, even if you are mentally ill. It happened when I was a boy. My brother, who at the time was my one and only brother, had been born a few days prior. She said that she was going to take him out back and give him a bath. A few hours passed, and I'm pretty sure you can see where this is going. I come out when I finished with my chores and find my brother face down in the water and my mother smiling.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. She put a finger to her finger as if to tell me to be quiet. Then she said, "Your brother is sleeping."

He nearly died that day, but the doctors saved him. My mom couldn't be saved. She is stuck in the state constantly; she doesn't realize what is really going on. She still believes that she is a young woman, and she flirts and has sex with any man. My father just ignores it. Even at night, when we can hear the groans and screams of my mom and her many consorts, my dad says nothing.

When my family was escorted out, my dad said, "Kill them all, Shiner!" I threw up in the potted plant next to me.

I forgot to mention that I have never taken a life, ever. The site of blood even makes me queasy. It's not that I'm a weakling or something, I just can't stand it. To see the thing that makes the body function spilling from someone just makes my own blood run cold. I guess it stems from my fear of death. But, that is something I don't want to talk about.

I hear a knock at my door. I need to go, I will write more later.

End Shiner POV

The girl stood out in front of the door tugging at her hair. She was extremely uncomfortable. Her silky nightgown felt cool on her bare breasts. It was uncomfortable, but her mentor had given her some advice when they had boarded the train.

"Make him fall for you," Grizelda had said to her. "Sleep with him, do whatever possible. When he's yours, he'll be the most vulnerable. Kill him then." It was easy enough. Ever since her older brother had been killed the girl hasn't been able to recognize right from wrong, only what she wanted. She wanted to know the touch of a man. Also, she wanted to live. This was only a step towards her goal. Plus, she could just sleep with another boy when they reach the hotel and get this boy to kill the other. It was all falling into place.

Shiner Bluebird opened his door to find a girl in a skimpy satin nightgown standing at his door. Her hair was blond and curly, just curling at her chest. Her skin looked like it had been perfectly baked in the sun. Then he noticed something else. No bra. _Oh good Lord, _he thought. _Not good._ He tried to remember where he had seen this girl before. Then it clicked. Clara, Clara Knox from his own district.

"Clara?"

Her face lit up with a flash of her white toothed smile. "Yes," she purred. Shiner gulped. "You're Blue, right?" _Is that what they're going to call me?_ he thought. Then said, "Yeah." Clara leaned forward, her neckline dipping. "Can I come in?"

_Not good, not good, not good._ "No, sorry. I was just about to head off to bed." He tried to shut the door without being too rude.

"Come on, Blue. I thought we should get better acquainted with each other."

"No," Shiner said firmly. "Sorry, but I really need to get to sleep." He looked at her for a moment longer then said, "You should put on a sweater or something, people might get the wrong idea."

The girl was shocked. She just couldn't understand what she had done wrong. "Usually guys are all to happy to see me," she mumbled.

Clara Knox

Now, I'm just going to write out all my feelings, right? I'm going to confess to a life of hardship and of love and of loss. Nope, not really. I don't even know why I'm writing in this dumb collection of papers anyway. What is it supposed to be? A book, maybe? Whatever it is, I don't like it. But I know that the Capitol is watching me, so I might as well go along with their game.

I'm not as nicey-nice as I try to appear. My brother was killed to years ago. His name was Lumen. He was my best friend. Oh no, now I'm getting emotional. What annoying little things, emotions. Can't stand the things. Anyway, besides the fact that my brother died in the Hunger Games I have my mother who was taken hostage by President Snow. Yes, Mr. President, the man who we supposedly voted into office. You know, that whole thing called democracy? It's a load of shit! I guess I'm angry. No, I know I'm angry. Anger is one of my main traits, besides being a terrible tease and a flirt. The guys can never get enough of me. And yet I am still a virgin. That won't last long though. Any guy is willing to sleep with me. Except that Blue guy, but I'm pretty sure he's gay. I mean the guy was being chased after by every girl in the district. Whenever I actually stood near a group of girls, one of them would be swooning about how _sweet _and _emotional_ he is. From what I can tell, he doesn't have a dick. Otherwise, it would've been all too happy to see me. The world we live in is supposed to be a good one, right? I mean, humans were never meant to be sent to be slaughtered for the entertainment of others. The world I live in has gone to the dogs, as in all those dogs that live in the Capitol. If I could do anything in the entire world, I would kill Snow. No regrets. Ha, Lumen used to say that. No regrets. So I will go through the Games without a regret to my name.

The thing sitting next to my bed says some numbers on it. Is that a clock? What an odd thing, really. This clock is just a holographic projection. It says that it's nearly sunrise. 'Bout time I went to sleep. I don't really know how to end this, so I'm just going to stop writing.


End file.
